Jacob O'Harris
Jacob O'Harris is the older brother of Jason O'Harris. The brothers travel from town to town trying to make enough money to survive on after they lost their family in a bandit raid. Biography Early Years Jacob was born into the O'Harris family who lived in one of the villages in Aison. He started training as a swordsman at the age of 10 and during the destruction of his home and the death of his family in the hands of bandits led by Heinrich Johnson, he escaped into the woods with the only other survivor from the family, his younger brother Jason O'Harris. He taught Jason how to protect himself with a sword. In the following years Jacob and his brother go from town to town trying to make enough money to survive on. Godslayer Era Day of the Damned The O'Harris brothers traveled to Reign in search of a job in 1017 AE and attended the Day of the Damned festival. There they encountered the dwarf Thorn Stronghelm who offered them a job. After a griffin attack the two met Corwin Finian, Razravkar Dominus, Raul Emmenson, and Javan al-Kassis. They also ended up witnessing the Clergy of Artemicia and the Dwarven Triad summoning and releasing Haruko Mizushima, a strange girl who emerged from a magic crystal during the chaotic events of the festival which included appearances from the gods Artemicia and Shakkan. It turned out Haruko was in fact the host of the goddess Laverna who had been stuck inside her, and several factions wanted her either alive or dead, which made her a target for many people. The group swore to protect her from ambitious people and figured out that she was suffering from amnesia because the goddess was stuck in her body and affecting her mind. Corwin helped the group access the Void, or ghost paths, with his shamanic powers. Because Haruko was now being targeted by several factions, most notably the angered Clergy of Artemicia, the Triad decided to team up with Raul to escort Haruko to safety. The location they ended up choosing was Hidefall, the secret city of the Union Workers, a large mix of a thieves guild and monastic order which Raul belonged to. While traversing the paths, the group came under attack of undead dire wolves led by a mysterious figure calling himself Curdardh. Haruko ended up accessing strange magic inside her which repelled Curdardh and his minions, and the timely arrival of Corwin's siblings saved the day. The group eventually reached a crossroads: one group, which included Javan, headed for Alent while the rest of the group continued the trek to Hidefall. Corwin's brother Irvin Finian bid the group farewell at the borders of Hidefall before he and other travelling Sinlarine moved on to Ciano. A Cry in the Dark The O'Harris brothers accompanied Haruko, Raul, Thorn and the Triad members Illyria and Fox to Hidefall where they got acquainted with the Union, realizing that their mother had once talked about the elusive thieves. While in the city, they also got to know Haruko better and befriended her while meeting with a wandering bard named Arcturius. They also learned that Haruko was in fact pregnant, which came as a surprise to all of them. In the middle of the night, Haruko's room was suddenly invaded by many foxes. Before the girl realized it, something triggered in her and she turned into a fox and panicked, fleeing into the darkest depths of Hidefall. Several people, including the brothers, gave chase and eventually managed to restore her to human form with Arcturius's songs of calming before returning to their rooms with the shocked Haruko. When a man in golden armor calling himself Haruko's husband appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the inn and tried to take Haruko with him by force, several group members, including the brothers, entered the room and opposed the armored man. A fight ensued, and the brothers charged at the warrior, soon realizing that they were no match for the trained professional who was more experienced and stronger than they were. Even when dozens of thieves ganged up on the man, he still beat them back. It wasn't until the appearance of a terrifying fox beast calling itself Izanagi that the tide of the battle turned. However, Izanagi opposed both the golden-armored man and Haruko's protectors, eventually taking her with him while being aided by none other than Irvin Finian himself much to the party's surprise. The armored man finally seemed to fall although it was quickly discovered he was still alive and had merely been weakened by Izanagi's mysterious poison. The group resolved to go after the kidnappers and rescue Haruko who they felt sympathy for, hopefully putting an end to whatever schemes Irvin and the strange fox beast had in store for her. Janus negotiated a deal with the golden-armored man who called himself Katsutoshi, and made him join the party. Although many party members were skeptic taking in a man who had nearly slaughtered them all, they let him come with them because they'd need brute strength to oppose the seemingly nigh-invincible monster Izanagi. The Union discovered around the same time that Thorn was nowhere to be found. This angered Raul, and he began thinking that the reason for Thorn's absence might be that he either got lost in Hidefall or was also kidnapped by Haruko's kidnappers although he couldn't say for sure. The brothers didn't worry too much about Thorn, though, because they were more focused on saving Haruko from Izanagi's clutches like heroes of legends. Deceiver's Gambit The scholars of Hidefall as well as Illyria and Fox eventually deduced from Izanagi's parting speech that the monster had taken Haruko somewhere in Trinity Gask, the capital of the Crimson Coalition. The Union's mages teleported the rescue party to a Union hideout near Trinity Gask where the group was reunited with Razravkar whom the Union had brought in for help due to his necromantic expertise which could help them locate Haruko. The group eventually entered Trinity Gask and did scouting in smaller groups to learn any hints of Haruko's whereabouts. The brothers decided to participate in the Tsèni Tournaments held by the Sinlarine to earn their trust and thus hear any gossip about Haruko's possible appearance from them and were quite successful in their endeavours. Eventually the party members gathered into one group and began putting the pieces of the puzzle together, finally discovering that Haruko had last been seen visiting a trio of witches known as the Weird Sisters. The party enlisted the aid of a Sinlarine teen named Beira who led them to the witches. They were also joined by a few members of the mysterious Grey Guard as well as Captain Grace Ripley with her men from the Mullencamp, and the smug elf Lirado Qavennurrie who seemed to have a history with Illyria. The witches told the group that they could help them access a portal to the place where Haruko was being held but only if each group member gave the witches their most prized possessions, whether rocks, coins or other valued objects. After the entry fee had been paid, the group entered Malperdy, the labyrinth beneath Trinity Gask. While traversing the labyrinth, the group faced the monstrous guardians of Malperdy: the Unseen. It was thanks to the quick thinking of several party members and Fox sacrificing himself to lure the Unseen to the Land of the Dead through a necromantic portal that the party survived. They were immediately confronted by Izanagi who mocked their efforts to save Haruko but also surprisingly asked them what the real reason for them entering Malperdy was. Some party members tried to buy some time to keep Izanagi distracted so they humoured him with answers. The armored warrior Katsutoshi, however, wasn't amused and tried to attack Izanagi, only ending up triggering a trap which made the party fall to its seeming doom. It was only due to the magical songs of Arcturius and Beira that the party landed safely in a vast cave network below. However, Razravkar had disappeared during the fall, which puzzled the group. The party ended up witnessing the surprising arrival of an old ally: none other than Thorn himself who explained that he had been tracking the group since they'd left Hidefall and had fallen into one of Izanagi's numerous traps. He wanted to save Haruko who he had a crush with. Although the dwarf's story was plausible, several party members still felt his arrival was a rather interesting coincidence, but they welcomed him to their fold nevertheless...especially once they found out that the area they were in was in fact populated by trolls who were apparently serving Izanagi. After they used magic, quick attacks, stealth and trickery to put the troll guards to sleep, the group proceeded deeper into Malperdy, entering a vast treasure chamber where they also saw Haruko being chased by trolls. Apparently she had escaped from Izanagi who had sent the trolls after her. The party ran to her rescue, engaging the trolls in battle while trying to reach Haruko who now looked like she was in the last stages of pregnancy. Another surprise waited for the group when they saw Razravkar appearing from the other side of the treasure chamber, accompanied by an odd-looking group of people as well as with Irvin Finian. Before they could figure out how the necromancer had escaped the death trap and why he was now siding with the enemy, Razravkar charged madly at Haruko with dark intentions in mind. It was then that yet another surprise arrival happened, this time from Fox who appeared unscathed even though everyone had thought he had perished with the Unseen in the portal earlier. Fox then revealed much to everyone's shock that he was not in fact Fox, one of the Triad's leaders, but instead he was Janus Todd, a mere apprentice of the real Fox who was none other than Thorn, the group's supposed ally. It was then that the party found out that the armored man Katsutoshi was working for Janus, and Katsutoshi attacked Thorn with results which surprised the party members. Thorn transformed in front of their eyes due to the pain of the wound which the armored man had inflicted and turned into none other than the dreaded Izanagi. It turned out that Thorn was in fact not only Izanagi and Fox but also a kitsune and the true Katsutoshi and thus Haruko's husband who had been using the party for his own ends. The fake, golden-armored Katsutoshi, however, was actually Gilgamesh, a warrior from both the real Katsutoshi's and Haruko's past who had partially caused Haruko's imprisonment millennia ago. It was then that Razravkar struck the helpless Haruko with a deadly spell, intending to kill her and thus put an end to all the schemers' plans. Unfortunately his strategy backfired because the assault had been exactly what Laverna had been waiting for, and she used the spell to finally take over Haruko's body and transform her into Izanami, revealing Haruko as the same kind of kitsune as the real Katsutoshi was. After thanking Razravkar for enabling her plan to succeed, the Laverna-possessed Haruko then leaped on a nearby pile of gold to give birth to not one child but twins. The O'Harrises were confused by all these revelations so they focused on fighting the trolls, hoping that their companions could deal with the other foes in the battlefield which now turned into a chaotic four-way battle between various competing and backstabbing factions who all wanted to use Haruko for their own ends. Ultimately Haruko gave birth to two healthy twins which the goddess Laverna and her divine brother Dionysus possessed. Janus was revealed to be the true mastermind as he, Gilgamesh and their accomplices kidnapped the god-possessed twins and took a few other people as hostages before fleeing with them through a dark portal to an unknown destination. The party was intercepted by a Mullencamp unit which had come to take Haruko and her children back to custody. Realizing that they'd been fooled and this group had been responsible for tricking the Coalition, Grace Ripley ordered her men to arrest everyone present and take them to the headquarters of the Coalition where they'd be judged by the young Coalition warlord Hannibal Losstarot. Too tired from fighting and being outnumbered, the party surrendered and was taken above ground while Malperdy collapsed behind them. They had succeeded in saving Haruko but with a terrible cost: she had turned out to be just as big a deceiver as Katsutoshi had been, and many party members resented her for having tricked them even if she'd been partly amnesiac before she'd regained her full memories and her true self. Heart of Darkness The party was kept as prisoners until they were summoned to have a luncheon with Hannibal and several other Coalition higher-ups. During the lunch, the Coalition council asked the group several questions and accused them of unleashing a duo of gods who could be dangerous in the wrong hands. After brief arguing with the party, Hannibal and the council decided that they now owned a debt to the Coalition and would be forced to act as the Coalition's allies until further notice. If they refused, they would be killed on spot or at a later date. Realizing that it was once again useless to resist, the party accepted the Coalition's terms and was allowed to leave the premises. The disillusioned group, having been hurt by Haruko's and Thorn/Katsutoshi's betrayals, split up. The O'Harrises were confused by all of this but realized tht they now were essentially indebted to the Coalition for their freedom. Still, unlike their companions, the brothers still felt that Haruko deserved better than becomong a Coalition prisoner especially because her children were in danger in Janus's and Gilgamesh's hands. They resolved to help Haruko if an opportunity presented itself. Jason got fed up with waiting and eventually rushed off without his brother. Due to his hot temper and not looking where he was running, he eventually found himself in Survivor's Woods. Meanwhile Jacob happened upon Beira, the Sinlarine girl who had aided the group in Malperdy, and asked for her aid in locating Jason. Jacob and Beira eventually entered Survivor's Woods and found Jason in it but were also confronted by beautiful yet uncanny creatures called nymphs who wanted to get into the brothers' pants. When the brothers rejected their advances, the nymphs got angry and gave chase, and Jason lost consciousness. It was only thanks to the intervention of an old witch that the party was saved from the nymphomaniacs. The witch invited them to her house and introduced herself as Befana. She fed Jason a soup which woke him up and then offered the soup to everyone so they could strengthen themselves. After giving the group some magical advice and revealing that the nymphs in the forest weren't acting normally but were under a "dark power", she asked whether the trio would stay behind to help her investigate the dark power or if they preferred returning to Trinity Gask to continue their quest there. Beira ultimately got annoyed by the witch's remarks and left to the city, but the O'Harrises remained behind because they wanted to pay Befana back for saving their lives. The witch instructed them to fetch wolfsbane and mistletoe near her cottage, and the brothers did so while Jacob pondered why Jason was acting unusually quiet lately. More info later. Despair's Wake Aliases and Nicknames ; Jacob : What he is called. Appearance 6 feet 210 lbs. Red hair, red eyes, strong chin, wears armor with a mix of green and blue. Personality and Traits Tends to be serious most of the time due to the fact that for the past 5 years he has been taking care of his brother. Also he tends to be very protective of his brother. He tends to be very quiet but is very kind when you get to know him. Powers and Abilities He can fight at least decently with most weapons but prefers swords Relationships Jason O'Harris Jacob is very protective of his little brother Jason. See also *Fellowship of Hidefall *Jason O'Harris Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Hidefall Category:Humans Category:Third Age